Blazing Moon
by Flirtingwithdeath586
Summary: "Damn you', she shouted, ' you make me feel these things that I don't want to feel anymore. I want to hate you, I want you to hate me! But I can't because I love you so damn much' Set After New Moon, Bella finally met her match.
1. Chapter 1

I had to pee. It was my fucking third bottle of ice tea and I had to pee so damn bad. It was too bad the old bag that got to the bathroom before me was taking her sweet motherfucking time. I had to pee. I chanted it in my head. Over and over. Pee. Pee. Pee.

It was bad enough that I, being my clumsy self, had spilled coke all over my white tank and then tripped over my own feet, but now I was hopping on one foot outside a McDonald's bathroom waiting for the damn lady to come out.

Angela rolled her eyes behind her glasses as I let out a stream of curses. She had gotten used to me and my foul mouth; in fact it amused her to no end. It also amused her that I was about to fucking pee in my pants. Evil.

I was about to kick down the damn door, or at least try, but the old lady came out. And I swear she had a smirk on her face. Of all things she smirks. I gave her a glare, letting her know my hatred for her in that second and closed the door.

Rummaging through my bag I found the item I was looking for. This better have work because I had just spent the last of my allowance on it. And I'm pretty sure it would be the last if I this test turned out to be what I thought it would be.

I stared at. I was scared shitless. _Bella, it's a fucking stick, just pee on the damn thing. _A stick? No it was more than just a damn stick. This test could change my life. In a year I could have a little mini me calling out 'mama'. That shit was scary.

I peed on the damn stick. I mean it sure was a convenience to know if you were pregnant or not but couldn't they have made something different. I mean, peeing on a stick. Really? Was that really necessary?

I waited, impatiently. It seemed like hours, day, hell it felt like years. But when the time came I looked down at the test and found my answer…

Walking out the bathroom I looked up and Angela, her face concerned and curious.

"Angie I'm...", I whispered tears brimming my eyes. My heart pounded fast against my chest and my head throbbed with pain. I knew it, I didn't want to believe it but I knew. I Bella Swan was, "Pregnant". The word seemed so foreign on my tongue, so weird.

I smiled. I was pregnant. I was having a baby… his baby.

She smiled brightly at me, and enveloped me in her arms. "He's gonna be so happy Bells."

I ran outside and smiled at him, confirming his beliefs with a nod, and ran to him as fast as I could. I threw myself in his arms and laughed happily into his shoulder. We were having a baby.

A/N: So I bet you're confused huh? Well this takes place in the middle of New Moon and Edwards gone. So I just want to let all those Edward fans know, this is not an Edward and Bella story. The rest of the story will be leading up to this moment, and I will have the uttermost fun writing it. I have this tendency to twist my writing and making things happen that will shock the hell out of you. In the future there might be some lemons, but I don't know. I'll update as soon as I can and hope you like this story. It kind of just popped in my head. For those who want some drama with the Cullen's you will be getting it. Just not so soon. Bella has to grown a pair of balls and stop being such a pussy before they show up. I can't stand weak Bell, it insults myself as a female. But then again she has her reasons. And I'm getting mad at a fictional character. All right before I go all loony on you guys, just want to say please tell me in your honest opinion what you think about this story. Leave comments cause I want to know if my writings good or bad, and what I could change. Thanks! Wow I think that's the longest A/N I've ever wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

If one thing was true it was that life sucked. Big time. I mean I could say that I wanted to die, that life wasn't worth living anymore but lately I had started to think differently. I mean so what if the love of my life, who by the ways a vampire, left me alone and abandoned. Who cares if my best friend who said he would always be by my side turned his back on me to hang out with his pack of minions. None of that shit mattered anymore.

All I knew was that I wouldn't stop loving or living just because some supernatural beings hurt me. Who almost killed me. The key word: almost. So here I was, Bella Swan, trying to live my life. The first step to coming back into life: stealing from a convenience store. Hey I didn't the best step, just the first.

Angela rolled her eyes heavenward, almost like she was praying to god to have mercy on me. Though I wouldn't be surprised. Okay so maybe this wasn't the smartest move, but when have I been known to be smart. Remember I dated a vampire.

"You are going to get into some deep shit, and on the way down your going to take me with you", Angela mumbled. I smiled in amusement. It's kind of ironic, the chief of police and pastors daughters stealing. It sounded totally wrong and felt so…exhilarating.

"I swear the man's eyes are glued to us", she whispered in panic. I looked up to see the man watching the TV. I rolled my eyes and snickered, "Yeah Angela he's got his eyes on us". She scowled.

"It's really not that big of a deal. Plus if we did get caught it's probably going to be a slap on the wrist".

"More like having handcuffs slapped onto ours wrists", she grumbled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the wine bottle, when I figured he wouldn't be looking, and stuffed it into my pocket. I mean it wasn't like the damn store had cameras, Charlie had told me himself when it got robbed the other day.

"I don't think I wasn't anything anymore Ang", I sighed loudly enough for the man up front to hear, "Let's go get a movie or something". I smiled at the man on my way out, and gave him a polite goodbye.

Once we were out of earshot I squealed loudly pulling out the bottle of wine from my big jacket. Laughing I ran to the car and twirled in circles. Step 1: complete.

"God Angela, stop being such a spoilsport. We're young and for once the both us need to loosen up", I rolled my eyes at her, "I mean everyone expects us to be the best and not get in trouble. But that is so boring, I mean aren't we suppose to do this stuff. We're suppose to drink and get high and have fun. Now come on", I waved her towards the beach that was only a couple of minutes away.

"Fine", she huffed.

"You know Edward was always controlling me or keeping me out of secrets. He scolded me over cursing. I mean really? Now that he's gone I want to be free. Spread my wings and fly away", I raised my hands up in the air, stretching as if to touch the sky.

"And where would you like to fly Ms. Swan", she asked in amusement. I thought a while. I mean what place would I want to go to if someone told me it would be my last day on earth. What place? Got it!

"I'd want to spread my wings and fly to… Disneyland."

"Seriously Bella", she asked in disbelief, "Not France or England, Egypt or Brazil? You want to go to Disneyland?"

"Yeah", I answered, " I mean say someone told you, you had only one day to visit any place you wanted to be because you were going to die the next day. I want to be somewhere special, somewhere where everyone's happy and full of life. Disneyland just brings out the good in us. So to answer your question I'd want to fly to Disneyland".

She laughed, "Sometimes Bella it's like you're a kid again. You don't let the world bother you, you stick to your ideas and if someone tries to knock you down you get right back up. I admire you", she finished off seriously.

"Well… I admire you too", I said softly. "Now no more gooey stuff, tonight we get drunk and have the night of our lives", I screamed. Giving her one of my hands I asked, "Will you be there with me?" she knew I didn't mean now. She knew I meant through everything.

"I'll be there", she smiled softly, "forever…"

A/N: I hope that was good, I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I was busy. Anyway this chapter was Bella taking her life back. Please review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I was over Edward. I no longer loved him, but I felt like I had to prove something to the world. I felt like I had to prove to the world that I was over him and going to move on with my life. It wasn't like I owed or had to prove anything to anyone but I felt like I was still _his. _I felt like I belonged to him and only him, and like I wasn't my own person. Angela tried to tell me otherwise but I felt like all of my ties weren't broken from him, like I still had to come to terms with something. It bugged me endlessly.

Angela sat next to me on the bench soaking up as much sun as she could. Her hair was pinned on top of her hair in a messy bun, her legs covered by her plaid pajama pants and Uggs hugging her tiny feet. A tank that said 'Bon Jovi' hung from her slim shoulders baggy. She looked kind of lost in thought, her eyes far and distant, a milky brown color.

Smiling at my friend I tilted my head back and inhaled the fresh air. It was a rare day in Forks. The sun was shining brightly and the flowers were beginning to bloom. The grass looked greener than usual, and dew covered over it. Breathtaking was the only word to describe it.

I looked down at my sandals that were strapped to my tiny feet, the nails colored a bright red, my new favorite color. My shorts were old and torn, the cloth on the bottom torn up but even then it looked like a style. My shirt was blue and cotton, the buttons all buttoned except for the first two. My hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, little tendrils of hair escaping it and hanging loose at the nape of my neck.

We came to this place every Saturday morning, no matter what. My dad could've been in the hospital and we would still come here… no matter what. We never really said anything, but our silence said more than words. We came here to get away from reality. It was our safe place.

She was humming a song, I couldn't recognize it, but it was pretty. She did that sometimes. She would just start humming, the hum depending on her mood. Usually it was happy. That's what I loved about her; she could make me smile in the worst situations. Her perky attitude and sweet nature made you just giddy with excitement.

She tilted her head to the side and casted me a sideways glance, smiling her little 'I'm cute and I'm up to something', smile. I shook my head and gave her a smile back one that said, 'I know that smile and it's not happening', she pouted. Usually someone would fall for it, I didn't. I knew better to ever trust that pout.

I jumped off the bench and walked back to my truck, not looking back to see if Angela had come with me. She would come when she was ready. Ready to go back to the real world. We had this understanding. If one person wanted their space you gave it to them.

I climbed into my truck and turned on the engine, already used to the roaring it made when started up.

On my way home I made sure that I didn't go beyond its limit. It was the only car that I owned, and I really didn't feel like driving in Charlie's since it would only just bring more attention to me. Nothing more attention grabbing than a pair of flashing lights on top of a car. Not cool.

When I got there Charlie was nowhere to be found, and I went upstairs and plopped onto my bed. I turned to my side and curled up into a ball, the only position I ever felt comfortable in. New posters hung on my walls, something I had done not too long ago. The yellow curtains my mom had put up a long time ago were still up, and the new window gleamed with cleanness.

I had changed, the room had changed, and pretty soon my whole life would. And when I mean pretty soon I mean approximately sixteen hours thirty minutes and twenty two seconds. Yeah my life would change, big time….

The next day….

I woke up to the sound of hail hitting pavement. Sighing I pulled the blankets away from my body and ran my fingers through the tangles in my hair. Yawning I stretched and patted down to the bathroom doing my, what Edward used to call, 'human moments'.

Thirty minutes later I was downstairs a granola bar in one hand hopping around trying to find the pair to my brown boots. I found them underneath the stairs. Snatching a blue winter coat off the railing I walked hastily to my car, surprised when I didn't fall.

I didn't go over the speed limit, afraid that I would cause some sort of crash. The hail had stopped but icy remains still were leftover on the pavement. When I arrived at school I was relieved to find out that I was just in time. Angela was sitting on the top of her mom's old ford her legs dangling off the edge. She smiled brightly when she saw me and I waved excitedly at her.

I should've seen it, but I didn't. I didn't see the amusement on Jessica's face or the pure hatred on Laurens, but I sure as hell felt the push they both gave me that had send me tumbling down to the pavement. Two hands caught me before I could fall and I was relieved that I wouldn't have to spend another day in the hospital. Turning around about to thank my savior I found myself frozen.

His hair was the color of raven feathers that curled to his broad shoulders. He towered over me with his six feet eight and had the eyes the color of emeralds. His hands were rough but the way he held me was so… soft.

He was my personal dark angel that had come out from some fairytale book after my prince charming had left me, and had casted a spell upon me.

And then my time was up. Those Sixteen hours thirty minutes and twenty two seconds were gone, and my destiny stood in front of me. From that moment on I knew, I don't know how, but I knew that was the man I would love for the rest of my life. A magical force pulled me towards him, and all I wanted to do was kiss his soft lips.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I wasn't thinking rationally, but then again when have I ever. Now I was sure, no I was positive… god had it in for me.


End file.
